Neverending Dream
by RenoGokuKakashi
Summary: Summaries inside its a ItachixIno yep with some ShikaxINo not much though. Ino finally admits that sakura has earned sasukes love but how will she deal with the pain if u liked it review please!


Ok I don know why but I sat down and wrote this short fan fiction InoxItachi.

Yeah it was kind of inspired by a song and I think it came out ok..

Anyways Im begging for reviews and im also looking for inspiration anything.

For some reason I keep on thinking up fan fiction for crack pairings.

Summary: Ino never imagined giving up sasuke to sakura could hurt so much but someone else will find his place in her heart but was it for the best?

Yer well I suck at summaries yep I do…..

Oh yer its complete so enjoy reading

By the way the start is kinda slow at the beginning but it picks up towards the end.

Ill except and take in criticism. And sorry about the confusing way I write hahaha yer..

A never ending dream

She sat next to Sakura as she cried gripping the sheets where sasuke lay. As she looked into the mirror beside his bed she could to see tears filling up her eyes. But she held it in Sakura needed a friend to comfort her while she grieved not break down and sob with her. Sasuke had just had an encounter with his older brother Itachi. He was now unconscious and he wasn't the only one who had suffered Kakashi was just down the hall in a worse state. She wasn't exactly sure what happened but Itachi had come to honoha and sasuke in rage tried to take on him on the S ranked criminal. She looked down at Sasuke's limp body he had cuts on his face and was pale his hair was scattered lightly on his face and he looked like an angel sleeping peacefully, she smiled before looking back to Sakura. She had herd about sasuke and herd rumors that Sakura had not left his side since he entered the hospital. She came to visit him and realized the rumors were in fact true. She realized these past few days how dazed Sakura was and how all her emotion had disappeared except for a sad dim expression that was visible in her once firery determined eyes. She knew why although she tried otherwise to convince herself that it was not true. Sakura was in fact deeply in love with sasuke it wasn't a meaningless childhood crush that everyone had said it was she genuinely did have feeling for him. In knowing this all the competitions the fights seemed meaningless she knew she didn't love the Uchiha like sakura did and instead of competing with her to see who could stay with sasuke the longest she let her have personal time alone with him and comforted her like she was doing now.

"Sakura im sorry but I should be heading home my dad understands that I needed to come here but he still expects me home before dinner" I'm sorry but ill have to go now.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding an watched as Ino made her way out of the room.

As soon as she took a step outside she felt the cold wind blow against her exposed skin she was wearing a purple turtle neck top and a matching skirt not the kind of clothes one should be wearing in winter. She made her way to the training grounds and started to punch and kick mid air she really didn't have to g home it was just that the pain of admitting that she didn't love sasuke had been harder then she thought. I felt like there was a whole of emptiness inside of her the space where her daily lifestyle would be fitted around getting the boys attention. She began to feel herself fade into deep thought would she ever have feeling for anyone else and who. She began to scan through each boy that popped up in her head. Naruto.. To enthusiastic and annoying, Neji…To unenthusiastic and harsh.. Shikamru… he was her best friend and she wouldn't even consider him like that. As she came to the sad realization as to why allt he girls liked sasuke she slumped down and lay in the dirt. She didn't care that her knees and skirt were now heavily dirty because who was there to impress?

Then she froze she could sense the presence of another person watching her. She immediately stood up in a fighting stance with her guard up and called out to who ever was there to show themselves. She eyed the bushed moving behind her as a tall man with a black cloak with red clouds came out. She froze she didn't need and introduction she knew exactly who he was. His name slowly slipped out of her mouth as she froze in terror. "Uchiha Itachi"

He eyed the young girl from top to bottom before taking a few step towards her he had recognized her seeing her around the village before. She was one of those crazy fan girls that followed his foolish little brother around. He smirked at the reaction he gave her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone haven't you herd there are S ranked criminals around"

She narrowed her eyes at him it was obviously a joke but there was no suggestive manner in his voice.

"What do you want?"

She said she tried to sound domineering but her voice trembled as she spoke up.

"You must have been to see my brother tell me how is he?"

He smirked after waiting for an answer.

"I doubt that you genuinely care but he hasn't woken up yet!"

She had no idea why she had chosen to reply. But she was happy about the way her voice was projected this time she had her confidence back. Although this didn't seem to change his facial expression at all.

"hmm its just like him to be weak and take that long to wake up"

"Don't mock him his far better person then you'll ever hope to be he has friends and people who love him what do you have?"

After the words exploded from her mouth her eyes widened and she took a step back.

He was now standing in front of her.

Omg his going to kill me why did I have to go opening my mouth like that I don't even like sasuke anymore im to young to die like this. Thought and regrets went through her mind. as the Uchiha came closer.

"And do you love him?"

Se stopped she was surprised she was being asked this question and by Itachi no less.

"Well I thought I did but I guess it was just a stupid crush.. he never paid any attention to me anyways so I let him go"

Itachi stood there he was in shock that wasn't the answer he was expecting he was waiting for her to start fighting about how she truly did love him and start naming all the things she loved about him. He stood there speechless. He was hoping to break her but had miserably failed. As he looked at her she suddenly looked up her pale blue eyes starring up into his he felt a sense of uneasiness fall over him because he couldn't look away. Sasuke had rejected her what was he thinking look at her the words went through his mind as he began to feel himself getting lost in the weak girls impeccable good looks.

She reached forward putting her hand on his shoulder she was starring into the eyes of a mass murderer yet she felt completely relaxed now.

"You didn't except that from a obsessed fan girl right?"

She said smirking at her own comment.

Itachi started to feel himself growing weak he was standing there with a puny girl and socializing with her what had he become. When he felt her other hand on his shoulder he knew he had to get out of there before he did something he regretted.

"No I was actually thinking good for my brother one less heart he has to not worry about breaking" he said as he disappeared into the night.

Ino stood there with her hands resting in mid air instead of on his shoulders.

she scanned through the current events that had just took place in her minds and smiled. Maybe there was hope for new love after all.

Back at a abandoned house on the outskirts of Konoha Itachi and kisame are sitting there planning there mission.

"Where were you this afternoon?"

Kisame broke the silence between the Akatuski members.

"It doesn't concern you"

Itachi said still drawing up plans on a scroll.

Kisame starred at Itachi before getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

Itachi finally looked up at starred ut the window outside was a magnificent niew you could see the every part of the small village including the small training ground where he had met her. Flashbacks of her terrified face and there conversation melted into her pale blue eyes, never before had he met someone who thought about others instead of themselves like that, even though it was breaking her heart she decided to let sasuke move on with his life something that Itachi admired. His clan wasn't like that at all they only cared about there own pride and being strong they didn't care about Itachi only that his strength would make them look strong to as the Uchiha Clan. One of the reason why he killed them all.

A week later at a clearing in the forest near the abandoned house.

Ino was sitting down picking some flowers for her shop when she herd arguing nearby. She gathered her flowers in one hand and sprinted towards the sound as she approached she jumped up into a nearby tree and watched the scene taking place in front of her.

A Tall man with shark features busted out of the house shouting curse words to the person inside. She took note of his black cloak and the red prints on it and a feeling of happiness shoot through her as Itachi followed him out walking in a calm matter as if the words didn't faze him at all. He then stopped and let Kisame walk into the forest before looking straight up at Ino. She swiftly turned her back to him trying to avoid him seeing her. She looked down to see he was gone and took a deep breath in. but turned around to see the Uchiha sitting standing on the branch she was sitting on. She gasped before panicking and nearly falling of the tree. Instinct fully he grabbed her preventing her from falling. She looked up to find herself in his arms and felt her cheeks grow hot. She calmly released herself and sat back down. Gathering her emotions before starting to speak.

"I wasn't stalking you"

She said noticing the way things seemed.

"Then what were you doing"

He said still standing up this annoyed her a bit but she knew she wasn't the person to be giving orders.

"I was nearby and I herd the commotion so inspected was going on"

She said calmly.

He starred at her he could see it was making her uncomfortable but continued she turned away pretending not to notice but when it did not cease she spoke.

"Will you stop staring at me and sit down"

She said annoyed. She hated putting her life endanger but he was really starting to get to her.

"what…. Your giving me orders?"

He said as his eyes still glared at her.

It was one thing that standing beside her didn't faze her now she was giving him orders.

He was thinking of objecting but she then apologized so he just sat down ad stared at the view.

"Are you planning to attack our Village?"

She said breaking the awkward silence Itachi was well to use to.

"We might"

He said still starring at the view.

Ino looked at the village so peaceful she then turned to Itachi didn't it faze him at all that he would be destroying his own hometown. He was so confusing He expressionless face would never reveal any sign of his true feelings and his voice was cold.

"Why hide everything?"

Itachi looked at her as if wondering what she ment.

"You hide your feeling you never let anyone see how you feel as if your scared by what they may perceive by those emotions"

Itachi felt himself being read like a book but he continued to gaze at her as if not understanding what she was saying at all.

He never expected words like that to come out of a young blonde girl.

Neither had Ino.

"Don't pretend like you don't understand what im saying everyone feels emotion they feel something"

"Im not everyone "

He said coldly this subject was disturbing him.

"You must feel something!"

She began to feel her voice sounding desperate se had no idea why she was pursuing this but it hurt her when he said that he felt nothing.

"Why do you care, Do not concern yourself with me!"

He raised his vice slightly he was now irritated by her pursuing this.

He stood up getting ready to leave. She stood up following then putting her hand on hi shoulder.

He turned around to feel her lips suddenly press against his. Her arms reached around his head pushing him into her and he felt his anger slip away. As they broke she stared at him..

"So that you felt nothing from that"

She was breathing heavily and her expression was just as shocked as his.

He looked into her eyes before returning the passionate kiss. She could feel her heart racing and all her muscles suddenly relax as she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

The feeling of butterflies in her stomach faded. Never in her life has she never pictured herself being in his arms but she liked it.

He stopped as he herd his teammate calling out to him.

"meet me here tomorrow " he said taking breathes between each word. He then released her and disappeared.

Ino put her hand to her heart and rested against the tree. Her head felt dizzy with emotion as she began to calm her self down. As she stood back up by herself she smirked before returning back to the village.

The next day

She waited feeling herself growing with anticipation. She had a dream about him last night a simple dream she was n his arms and everything else seemed to disappear. She ceased remembering her fantasy as she saw him approaching. She first wasn't sure what to do, did he feel the same way she did r had he came to tell her it was a mistake. She started to panic but as she felt him sweep her up in his eyes she smiled. It was a cold day but wrapped up in his embrace there was only warmth. She opened her mouth about to speak but he gave her sign to stop before kissing her. They spent the day together he didn't care about his mission or if this was a sign of weakness he just got lost in her and she forgot that sasuke existed.

Before he left she thought of asking him if he would destroy the village but she found that she didn't need to. As she saw the clearing around her empty she began to wonder if this was all true if he was ever there to begin with. But then she remembered it was getting late and it was nearly time to go to sleep. She smirked as she made her way back home she was waiting for tonight waiting to drift away and see his face again.

Ino ate breakfast reminiscing about last night she had a dream that he had to go away and he left her with a single kiss she could of sworn it was real she felt the kiss in her sleep. Worries filled her head and although it wasn't arranged she went back to the house. She opened the door it was quite to quite there was no sign of either of the Akatsuki members. She felt darkness consume her she fell down and wept into her hands. He was gone.

6 years later.

Sakura and Ino raced over to the injured Shikamaru.

"What happened asked Ino as Sakura went to work healing him.

The enemy they've found us he said trembling.

Ino could be seen in deep thought before she signaled chouji t come over.

Chouji and I will pursue the enemy As soon as Sakura is finished healing you join us.

She and Chouji ran of in the direction Shikamaru signaled them to go on.

As they ran she mapped out a plan and gave it to Chouji in brief details. When they approached the 4 ninja she immediately got to work but they were having a hard time although both her and Choji were jounin these ninja were obviously tough to handle she was relieved to see Sakura ans Shikaaru join in and soon the four of them defeated the enemy. Before Ino took out hers she questioned him warning him that if he did not cooperate she would use her soil transfer jutsu and cause him more pain. He cooperated

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent here to take out the Nara, his skills are a advantage to those who want to take out your Hokage"

Ino turned to shikamaru who wasn't surprised by that comment.

"Who sent you"

"I was sent by the Akatsuki"

Ino dropped the man she was holding up b his t shirt by hearing that name. It had been so long since had herd it and he came into her head. Although now she was with Shikamaru remembering him sent pain through her and she began to feel herself losing it.

She signaled to her team that she needed to be alone of course none of them knew about her secret love if Shikamaru knew about it she wondered what he would think of her.

As she rested on a log she took a look at her reflection in a pond. She could see how much she had changed now 19 the age he was when she first met him. She hadn't forgotten about him although she tried to all those countless times she had told herself he had left that he really was emotionless she knew they were just words to stop her from breaking apart thinking that she wouldn't see him again. But every night it was the same the same s eh would wait to drift away and find herself standing on a hill and as the wind blew she felt her doubts about him slip away as he appeared out oh nowhere. A scene like those from a fairytale would reconstruct around her leaving her and him as the main characters. And as she yelled at him and fought with him vie emotional games he looked down trying to hide his shame it was a never ending dream of him. As she stared into her reflection she saw someone standing behind her. she couldn't make them out she slowly turned around expecting to see Sakura or Shikamaru behind her but froze as she saw him standing over her. Just standing there looking at her without saying a word. She stood up immediately looking at his face and felt her soft tears running down her face, before she knew it they were pouring out uncontrollably and both were still just standing there.

He took a step towards her and she turned away she began running in the other direction not towards her team but somewhere else. She couldn't take it she felt like a emotional wreck she desperately wanted to run into his arms but she was to angry to do so. And she wasn't sure if she could. As she made her way through the forest the trees whipping her face she felt a had reach around her arm and pull her back. She let out a

"Noo" as she was pulled into to muscular chest. She realized who's arms she was in and she struggled but his grip didn't loosen and after a while she gave up. He watched her sobbing into his chest her eyes were shit tight. He touched her cheek and raised her head up her yes still tightly shut.

"Open your eyes Ino"

He whispered into her ear. She slowly opened one and as soon as she did the other one opened to. She looked into him he hadn't changed a bit.

"Well" he said looking down at her.

Ino felt rage building up inside of her but she couldn't let it out.

"Why you here, im are not supposed to see you ever again" she said turning away from him.

"I've moved on now, your no longer apart of my life" she could feel herself lying to him iit hurt so much to tell someone that you stay up thinking about all night before drifting off to dream about him to that you never considered him once since he left. She was sure that he could read it but tried to seem true to her words.

Itachi was hurt by the words but he knew she didn't mean it. Instead of argue he ignored it.

"you might as well just leave now" she said still not looking at him.

"I've missed you"

She stared up at him he had just ignored everything she had just said. As if the words never escaped her mouth and as if she was basically saying I love you.

Then she stopped she really did love him and it had nearly killed her.

He was sick of staring at her he had been doing that for to long from afar. When he knew she was going on this mission against him he had been waiting to catch her off guard and just be with her once again.

"He leaned forward so there lips were just touching he stopped there and just stared into her.

She could feel each hot breathe against her cheeks and she knew he was about to kiss her. she closed her eyes and the images of her dream came up as they stood in there own world he kissed her and she felt him once again just like the night before. As she opened her eyes she saw everything was coming true. He began to search her longing to touch her soft skin. She felt herself getting lost once again in him. As they lay under the stars she looked at him hugging him around the waist with no intention of ever letting go. She was so scared she might loose him again like she did that night when he really had kissed her goodbye, so scared that he might disappear like he did every morning.

The end yeah well ih oped you enjoyed reading it now submit a review please (


End file.
